


Like A Virgin

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Come Marking, Come Shot, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, i love my gay sons, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: It's something Frank's thought about a lot, for a while. And Red enjoys it well enough, right? So why wouldn't Frank? Right?Okay, maybe he's a little nervous.Okay,a lotnervous.





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the period of time where Matt is taking a break from being Daredevil, and Frank is laying low and working construction (as we've seen teased at in the Punisher trailers). Let's pretend those two take place at the same time, because I am weak for construction worker Frank and I will bet you anything at all in the world that Matt would be too ;)
> 
> This timeline is a mess, and im considering rewriting a few things in previous fics to maybe sort it out a little. For the moment, though, dont question it too much lol

Uch, Matt hated today. It was barely eight AM, and he  _ already _ hated today. He had meetings with clients all morning, and he’d have to spend the whole afternoon working his way through  _ stacks upon stacks _ of backlogged paperwork. He could already feel a headache building in his temples.

He smiled, though, when Frank leaned down and kissed his cheek, before taking a seat next to the lawyer.

“Mornin’, sunshine.”

Frank’s voice was still a little raspy with sleep. He had stumbled over right out of bed, rubbing the tired from his eyes. Matt poured him a cup of coffee, which Frank sipped with a delighted little sigh. Matt reached over; his hand found Frank’s shoulder. He felt over his upper arm then along his shoulder to his neck, and tangled in his hair for a moment, then down his bare back. It was kind of amazing. Simply by  _ being there, _ Frank helped him relax.

“You okay?” the marine asked.

Matt nodded. He leaned across the small space between them and placed a kiss on Frank’s shoulder, resting his head there for a moment.

“I am now.” he said. “I’m just gonna have a crap day at work.”

Frank hummed, petting Matt’s head with the hand not occupied with his coffee. “Know the feelin’. The foreman at this construction gig’s an  _ asshole.” _ he muttered. “Gotta listen to his spiel on  _ fags ruining America _ all day with a sledgehammer in my hands and somehow manage  _ not _ to bash his head in.”

Matt chuckled, kissing Frank’s shoulder another time. “Sounds horrible.” he said. “If it’s any help, I can pick up some lunch for you. I probably won’t be able to stay for too long, but I’m sure I could spare a few minutes to say hi.”

He felt Frank nod. “Think I’d need that.” he said. “Plus, good fun to rub it in the boss’ face that one of his best guys is, like he puts it, a fag.”

The lawyer snorted. “Grilled cheese?” he asked, as he got up.

“Yeah.” Frank said.

Matt threw together another pair of sandwiches with ease, humming to himself as he fried them up in the pan.

“Let me know if he gives you any shit.” Matt said while flipping the last sandwich. “I’ll make sure he has  _ nightmares _ about lawsuits.”

Frank chuckled warmly. “Sounds like a plan.” he said.

Matt sat down again, passing a plate to Frank, who happily bit into one of the sandwiches despite Matt’s warning of it being very hot still. Matt shook his head to himself when Frank burned his tongue.

*

“I wanna ask you somethin’.” Frank said, while deciding to do the smart thing and let his sandwiches cool a little.

Matt hummed as he sipped his coffee. “Yeah? What’s up?” he asked.

This was...awkward. Well, not  _ awkward, _ per se. Just maybe not something Frank was great at talking about. But he’d actually thought about it a lot, and it was something he really wanted to talk to Matt about.

“I, uh...when we have sex, it’s good. Right? For you?” he asked, decidedly not looking at Matt. “I mean,  _ bottoming?” _

The lawyer’s brows furrowed, eyes narrowing. “Of course it’s good. Do you really think I’d be making those kinds of noises if it  _ wasn’t _ good?” he questioned. “Frank, where is this coming from? Did...did I do something wrong?”

Frank shook his head quickly, but his eyes stayed down at his plate still. “No. No, no, you didn’t do nothin’ wrong, sunshine. I mean, I just...I was just thinkin’.” he said lowly.

Matt grabbed his chair and scooted closer to Frank’s side. He rested his hand on Frank’s back, kissing his shoulder yet again. It was  _ comforting. _

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Matt reminded, rubbing his back slowly. “I mean, whatever it is, I’ll listen. And you don’t have to be embarrassed or anything. If it’s to do with our relationship, whatever it is, I wanna hear what you have to say,  _ good or bad. _ Then, we can figure it out together.”

He was glad Matt was so...open, to listening to him. He hadn’t expected Matt  _ not _ to be, or anything; it just...felt kind of good to hear Matt actually  _ say _ it. Frank took a bite from his sandwich, as he thought things over for another moment. How was he supposed to say what he wanted to say? How to put this to make it as  _ not weird _ as possible?

“So...I’ve slept with a  _ decent _ amount of guys. I guess.” he said finally, shrugging.

Matt chuckled softly.  _ “Okay. _ Go on.” he said.

“And I’ve always been...y’know?  _ On top. _ And I like that, I’m good with that, but I was just thinkin’...I mean,  _ you _ like bottoming. And y’know, no one would do it if it  _ wasn’t _ good, is what I’m sayin’.”

The lawyer’s brows furrowed again. “I’m sorry, Frank, but I’m not sure where you’re going with this.” he admitted.

Frank shrugged again. “I was thinkin’ maybe... _ I _ could try it.  _ Bottoming.” _ he managed to say at long last.

Matt’s eyes went wide.

“Oh. Okay.”

Frank bit into his sandwich again. Matt seemed to be...thinking it over. He took a moment to sip his coffee, and Frank waited.

“Yeah. Sure. If you’re sure, I mean. ‘Cause I’m totally  _ fine _ being exclusively bottom. You don’t  _ have to _ do this, or anything.”

The marine nodded to himself. “Yeah, I know. But I wanna try it. At least see what it’s like. See if I like it.” he explained.

And it was true!

He had thought about it for a while, he supposed. All the guys he’d slept with,  _ not that the number was huge or anything, _ had seemed to enjoy it, and like he said, no one would do it if it wasn’t good, right? So he was curious, he guessed it was. He kind of wanted to see what all the fuss was about, wanted to see if it was as good as Matt made it seem. If it was good, then that was great? Just something more to do in bed? And if it wasn’t good for him, then...well, Matt said he was fine being exclusively bottom. Frank hoped that was true, and that it’d stay true.

“Okay.” Matt said. “If you’re sure, then...okay.”

“Yeah.” Frank said. “I’m sure.”

Matt smiled. He tapped the button on his watch, at which it announced the time for him. He leaned closer to Frank again, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I have a client meeting so I gotta go,  _ but _ I’ll see you at lunch. Any preferences on food?”

Frank smiled too, shaking his head at the question. Why was he worried about what Matt would think? Of course he’d hear him out, and agree to at least  _ try, _ because that was the kind of amazing person Matt was.

Matt finished off his coffee, straightened his tie, and grabbed his bag, then he was on his way out the door.

“Love you!” he called from the hall. “You love me too, right?”

“Sure do, sunshine!” Frank replied.

“Bye!”

Frank smiled to himself again, as the door closed.

*

_ “Hey, Rook!” _

Frank looked up when the name he had claimed was his own, was called, pushing his hard hat up a little to clear his field of view. He smiled when he saw one of the guys, Jack or Jake or something, walking towards where Frank and a few others stood, with Matt on his arm. The lawyer had a bright yellow hard hat on, as per regulation when on the site, which pressed his auburn bangs down flat against his forehead. It shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was. With one hand on his cane and the other on John’s (Joel, Jim, something like that, on J) arm, he had given the white plastic bag packed with food cartons to the construction worker leading him. Frank could already smell the fried rice and chicken curry.

“This guys says he knows you.” J-something said as they approached.

“Yeah.” Frank said with a nod, hurrying over to meet them. “He sure does.”

He gladly accepted the bag J-something handed to him. J-something was smart enough to know his business there was done by then and shuffled away to join the rest of the guys.

Matt smiled, and held out his hand in Frank’s general direction. Frank stepped into the touch, letting it land on his chest.

“Hey, baby.” Matt said as he stepped even closer.

“Hey, sunshine.” Frank said, smiling and putting an arm around the lawyer’s waist. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“I’d say the same, but...” Matt replied with a smirk and a shrug.

Frank snorted, pulling him closer still. They both chuckled when their hard hats bumped together. Kissing Matt felt so... _ normal. _ This all felt normal. Like Frank hadn’t once been the Punisher, and Matt hadn’t been Daredevil. They were just two people in a relationship, going about their lives.

There came some wolf-whistles and excited whoops from somewhere behind Frank, and he had to grin. He recognized those sounds. The guys always pulled that shit when someone’s girlfriend or wife or  _ whatever _ dropped by. He was kind of glad they did it for him and Matt too; the eyes on them didn’t feel as judgmental as he might have expected. It felt like everyone was happy for them. Hm, good to know the foreman was the only homophobic asshole around to deal with.

Matt was smiling too, when they parted. “I love kissing you.” he said.

Frank chuckled. “You ain’t so bad yourself.” he said.

Matt leaned in, coming closer to Frank’s ear to whisper. “Can’t wait for tonight, baby.” Matt told him. “I’m gonna worship you, worship your ass, can’t wait to feel you.”  


Frank was  _ blushing. _

He nipped at Matt’s neck, and kissed eagerly at it too. The soft moan Matt let out verged on obscene. He bit his lip, his cheeks starting to go red as well, as Frank pulled back. Matt staggered forward to chase after the man’s mouth. Another slew of wolf-whistles showered over them.

“C’mon.” Frank said, grinning like hell. “I’ll walk you out.”

He knew that little humming noise Matt made. He knew it meant that Matt would gladly let himself be walked out of the site, but he certainly wouldn’t leave before getting a few more kisses and exchanging more whispered promises about their night.

*

Frank stared at himself in the mirror above the sink.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for this. It was just sex, sure, and they had had sex a hundred, a thousand times! But...it was a  _ new _ kind of sex. A kind that...Frank had never had before. It was a little scary.

But he trusted Matt more than anyone in the world. Matt promised that they’d take it slow, move at whatever pace Frank wanted them to, and that he’d do everything in his power to make it good for Frank, and that even if it wasn’t good for him, all Frank had to do was say the word and they’d stop. And Frank knew that. But he was still  _ just so fucking nervous. _

He’d never done this before, yeah? So it just...felt like this big, scary, strange foreign  _ thing. _ He’d never been on  _ that end _ of a relationship before, and taking that  _ leap _ was...scary. But he wanted to do it. He wanted desperately to do it. He wanted to do it with Matt. Because Matt was...God, he was everything Frank had never thought he’d ever get to have again. He wanted to give Matt this part of him that no one else had ever had. He wanted to give  _ himself _ to Matt.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey. You okay?” Matt asked from outside.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Frank replied quickly.

“Are you sure?” Matt asked. “Your heart’s racing. If you’ve changed your mind or if you’re not sure about it...we don’t have to do this. Or if you’re just not ready, we don’t have to do it tonight. I mean...we have all the time in the world.”

Frank shook his head to himself. “No. No, I wanna do it.” he said.

Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed when Frank left the bathroom. God, he looked fucking beautiful. He had taken off his jacket and tie, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, the top few buttons were undone. Frank dropped the towel that had been tied around his hips since showering. A smile filled Matt’s face.

Frank wanted to devour him. The lawyer’s smile widened as Frank moved towards him, and he gladly allowed Frank to straddle his thighs, knees sinking into the mattress on either his sides. Frank moaned softly, as his hardening cock touched on Matt’s shirt. The fabric seemed so rough against him. Matt’s hands were on his thighs; they moved up to his hips slowly, then sank down over his ass to grope carefully at either cheek. Frank squeezed Matt’s shoulders, holding him tight.

“You are...just so fucking beautiful.” Matt said.

His voice was all low and heavy and gravelly, and Frank could almost  _ feel it _ on his skin.

“Say the thing, baby.” Frank said with a low groan, rolling his hips against Matt’s body. “Say it for me, baby. Wanna hear it.”

Matt’s lips felt amazing on his chest and his neck, all the way up to his jaw.

“I love you. God, I love you so much.” Matt told him, hands skimming across Frank’s back and nails dragging ever so slightly. “You love me too. You love me. You love me so much.”

_ “Yes.” _ Frank moaned, hands getting lost in Matt’s hair. “Yes, yes, yes, I do, so much, baby, so much, fuck, so fucking much.”

One of Matt’s hands found its way to Frank’s aching cock; fingers swept over the head, drawing the seeping precum with them to make the slide of the palm so much better. Frank gasped at the feeling.

“So pretty, baby. Sound so good.” Matt praised gently between kisses to Frank’s body, his hand moving slowly up and down along his cock. “And fuck, taste so perfect and smell like Heaven. God, never wanna stop, smelling you, tasting you, feeling you. Perfect.  _ So perfect.” _

Matt’s mouth felt incredible on his body, and those hands...God,  _ those hands! _

_ “Ah, _ baby, fuck, God, you’re so good, feel so good.” Frank babbled into the top of Matt’s head. “Please, please, wanna- wanna feel you, wanna take you, baby, please.”

A soft whine was all but torn from his throat when Matt pulled back, removing his mouth and turning his head up as if to look at Frank.

“You’re sure?” Matt asked for the hundredth time. “I just...I don’t want you to feel like you  _ have to _ do this. Because you don’t.”

A small smile filled Frank’s lips. Matt was perfect, wasn’t he? He cared so much. About  _ Frank, _ of all people! Of all the people in the world, he chose Frank.

The marine pressed his lips to Matt’s. The kiss was an almost innocent thing; cautious, and soft, and so, so adoring.

“I’m sure.” Frank said, as they parted.

Matt nodded.

“Lay down.”

Frank shuffled off him. He lay down in the middle of their bed, piling a few pillows behind his head to lean back on. He watched as Matt got up. He could see the man’s slacks bulging; Frank did that to him.  _ He _ did that to  _ Matt. _ Frank and his body and his voice and his smell and taste did that to Matt, made Matt hard for him. That felt good. It felt good to know that. Matt thought so highly of him, loved every facet of his being, was attracted to him for it.

Matt undid the buttons of his shirt. He moved slowly, as if to give Frank a show. And Frank wasn’t about to say no to a show like this one. The white shirt fell from his shoulders. God, he was beautiful, Frank couldn’t get enough of him. He dragged the white t-shirt he’d worn underneath over his head and tossed it away. There were small bruises all over his chest, from Frank’s mouth and his fingers, from last night and the night before and the night before that. He belonged to Frank.

He stepped out of his slacks; Frank’s mouth  _ watered _ like hell at the sight of him in just his boxers. He never wanted to look away. Then he shimmied out of the boxers too, and Frank was blessed by God Himself with this beautiful man.

“I’m gonna start rimming you, okay?” Matt said as he grabbed the lube from the drawer in the nightstand and joined Frank on the bed. “And you tell me when you think you’re ready to start with a few fingers. We can go for as long as you want, okay? We’re  _ not _ in a hurry. And we don’t have to get to the finish line tonight,  _ remember that.” _

Frank nodded, swallowing dryly. When did his mouth get so dry again?

“Okay.” he said, then gave a meek little gesture to himself. “Uh, how...how do you want me?”

Matt rested a hand on Frank’s leg, petting him with a fond warmth and a smile that said nothing but love.

“I think on your knees would be the best way to start.”

Frank moved for him. He rested his head on the pillows, wrapping his arms tightly around one too, and got his knees up under himself. 

“Yeah, like that.” Matt told him softly, warm hands massaging Frank’s lower back gently. “A little wider.”

Frank let his knees slide apart a little more.

“That’s good.” Matt continued. “Can you arch your back a little?  _ Good, _ that’s good, baby. Comfy like that?”

Frank took a deep breath, as he let his back arch just a little more. It felt...awkward, to be in that position. It was just...not what he was used to.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s good.”

He felt the bed shift under him, as Matt moved around to sit behind him. His hands felt good on Frank’s ass. They squeezed the flesh gently, feeling over him and somehow letting all Frank’s tension and nervosity slip away.

“I’m gonna start now.” Matt told him. “I want you to keep talking to me. Tell me what feels good, what doesn’t. I want you to feel good, baby.”

“Got it.” Frank said, nodding into the pillows.

Those hands moved down Frank’s thighs. They groped and felt and caressed and massaged the muscles, like he was worshiping Frank’s body. Matt’s stubble felt... _ different _ on his ass, when Matt pressed a kiss to one buttock. His tongue dragged over where his lips had been, teeth biting into the flesh ever so gently. Frank was actually surprised at the moan that left his mouth. Matt got the hint, and bit him again, carefully and lightly still. Just enough pressure to  _ feel it _ and make Frank’s whole body quiver.

His tongue dragged from the soft teeth marks, all the way to Frank’s hole. He gasped of air, when that amazing tongue teased at his rim.

_ “Oh, fuck _ ...that- that’s good.” he groaned into the pillow he was hugging.  _ “Shit, _ um, yeah, I like that, I-I think.”

He really wasn’t sure what to do with himself, when he felt Matt’s tongue push into him. His body settled for a shiver and a moan, though, and that seemed like the appropriate response. It seemed impossible how that tongue moved inside him; how it reached into the deepest pit of Frank’s being and made even  _ that _ darkness quiver.

_ “Fuck... _ you’re good at that.” he moaned, voice breaking at the feeling of Matt’s stubble on his cheeks and that tongue inside him. “Goddamn,  _ ah, _ fuck, shit.”

He actually whined when Matt pulled back.

“You like it, baby?” the lawyer asked, a little out of breath. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good.” Frank said quickly. “Please.  _ Please, _ more.  _ Fuck, _ it’s good, baby.”

Matt chuckled. Frank moaned at the light spanks the lawyer landed to either his cheeks.

“You got it, baby.” Matt obliged.

_ “Fuck!” _ the marine whined, when that tongue slipped inside him again.

He could feel Matt in his whole body. He could feel electric pleasure jump in his spine and somehow spell out Matt’s name in Morse code on his vertebrae. Fuck, why the hell didn’t he do this sooner? Jesus, he could see why Matt always sounded the way he did when they fucked; Frank had only gotten a tongue and he was already a moaning mess. Frank felt himself grip at Matt’s hair and hold it tight for a moment.

_ “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” _ he groaned. “More.  _ Fingers. _ Gimme fingers, baby, need it.”

Matt pulled back again. Frank resisted the guttural urge to whine for him to come back; he knew Matt was just going to lube up his fingers. He wasn’t going anywhere, he’d be back in a minute.

“The lube’s gonna be a little cold for a while, but it gets better pretty quick.” the blind man told him, and nipped at Frank’s buttocks again. “Just keep breathing for me.”

Frank nodded, nodded, nodded, too good to talk right then.

A cold, wet fingertip pushed into him, without any preamble.

Frank felt himself clench around it, shocked by the cold even though he had known it was coming.  _ “Shit!” _ he cursed.

“You okay?” Matt asked quickly, his free hand rubbing circles into Frank’s lower back as though to soothe an ache. “Did I hurt you, baby?”

The marine shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. Cold. Just cold.” he promised.

Matt placed a kiss on either his cheeks. “Okay, breathe for me.” he said softly. “Relax. I’m gonna move a little now. Slowly.”

Frank hummed, biting into his pillow to keep from hissing at the cold again. The finger pushed further inside him. He felt the other fingers fold against his ass for a moment, before Matt pulled out again, so slow.

It felt weird in a kind of good way. It was just one finger, but somehow Frank already felt a little full.  _ That _ wasn’t too weird, he would suppose, since this was his first time for anything like this. But with every slow push and lazy drag, the fullness became  _ less filling. _ He could feel himself relax around Matt’s digit, and loosen up around him.

“How does it feel?” Matt asked.

Frank had to just breathe for a moment, to gather himself enough to speak.

“Um...i-it’s weird. Not bad.” he said finally. “Just...not used to it. Keep going.  _ More.” _

“You want another finger, baby?” Matt questioned.

His stubble dragged over Frank’s skin, before his teeth bit into him. Frank let out a breathy moan, and nodded to the best of his ability. He gripped his pillow tighter. On the next down-stroke, there were  _ two _ fingers inside him.

Firecrackers popped behind Frank’s eyes, he whited out for a few second, and was that  _ him _ moaning like an over-enthused porn star?

“I guess I found your prostate.” Matt hummed somewhere far away.

Frank groaned into the pillows, eyes rolling back in his head.  _ “Yesss...” _ he hissed out. “More, more, again, please,  _ more.” _

Matt said something more, but the firecrackers drowned him out. And then that divine tongue was there too, and Frank was certain he could feel his soul ascend to a higher plane. The fingers moved, slow as time itself one second then like a jackhammer the next, and scissored him open, and the tongue slipped in wherever it could, mouth puffing out hot breaths on his sensitive skin. There was a momentary little sting when a  _ third _ finger entered him, but one touch from that tongue that Frank would from hereon-out  _ worship _ and the pain was replaced with an all-consuming pleasure.

Oh, fuck, yes, they were definitely doing this again, oh, God, Frank wasn’t sure he could ever top again, how was he supposed to pass on bottoming  _ now _ when he knew how fucking amazing it way?  


“Frank?”  


He groaned into the pillows. Why were they wet, was he  _ drooling? _

“You wanna try...y’know?”

Try what? What was he talking about? Frank’s head was swimming in a weird, floaty bliss. It was hard to think about anything else.

Wait, wait, wait, he was...he remembered what Matt was talking about.

Frank nodded as best he could. “Fuck...please. I wanna...wanna look at you.” he grunted softly.

There was a rough stubble raking over his back and a warm mouth pressing kisses into his skin. God, it was fucking  _ good. _

“I know, baby, but...I think it might be easier if you stay like this.” Matt whispered, fingers dragging slowly inside Frank still. “Might be easier for your first time.”

No, no, no, don’t care. He didn’t care about  _ easy. _ Frank wanted...he wanted to look at Matt, wanted to see what he did to Matt, wanted to see every little thing pass over Matt’s face as Frank took him for the first time.

“I don’t care,  _ don’t care. _ Wanna watch you.”

Matt let out a soft breath. Frank whined as the hot air met the cool lube seeping out of him, and made his skin tingle.

“If you’re sure...”

“Yeah. I’m sure.  _ Yes.” _

The fingers slipped out. God, that felt weird, felt strange to be empty again.

Matt whispered to him how to move, how to lie, how to raise his legs. Frank did as he was told. He could almost sink through the mattress, it felt so soft under him. Matt sat on his knees between Frank’s thighs; the marine’s legs resting around his hips. He watched Matt. The blind man used a generous amount of lube on himself. It was a sweet gesture; he didn’t want to hurt Frank.

When he felt the head slide against his rim, Frank gasped. It felt good, but it also felt  _ big as hell, _ a lot bigger than a few fingers, even though he knew Matt had prepped him good and well for it, and Frank wasn’t sure how that was supposed to fit inside him. As if sensing the hesitance on him, Matt leaned over him, resting all his weight on his elbow next to Frank’s head. His cock slid magnificently between Frank’s buttocks, teasing his hole over and over again. His mouth was on the marine’s face, placing soft and slow kisses along his cheek and jaw.

“Ready?”

Frank took a deep breath. He let his arms and legs wrap around Matt; his hands felt over the taut muscles of Matt’s back, some which shivered with anticipation.

“Ready.”

They moaned in harmony as Matt gave a slight thrust of his hips, and the head breached into Frank.

_ Oh, shit, oh, fuck, that was...that was weird and not weird at the same time, and it felt kind of good but also just really strange and different. _

“Keep-  _ Keep going.” _ he begged.

Matt’s mouth trailed up his jaw again, reaching his mouth at last. Frank couldn’t breathe. Matt’s body moved against his and he went deeper and deeper, and filled him up so perfectly. Oh, God, he’d never fucking felt anything like this before, Jesus fucking Christ, it was weird and different and good, and Matt moved again and Frank felt like his body exploded.

Frank could feel his nails digging into Matt’s skin, fuck, he needed him closer, just closer. Matt thrust into him; he pulled out so very slowly, then thrust back inside hard and fast, and God, it was good.

The blind man sat up, hands gripping carefully at just where Frank’s thighs met his pelvis, pulling him down onto his cock. Frank groaned at that, at it reaching deeper inside him than ever before. He clawed at the sheet and the covers, bit his lip to choke down a desperate moan.

_ “Fuck, Matty, _ so good. So fuckin’ good.” he babbled almost nonsensically.  _ “Faster. _ Just, right- fuck, faster.  _ Matt!” _

Matt heeded his pleas. Somehow he seemed to find Frank’s prostate  _ with ease, _ and aimed every thrust of his hips at it, and with every thrust, Frank could swear he was dying.

“So pretty, baby.” Matt told him, breathlessly. “God, you’re beautiful, feel so good, you gonna cum like this? Gonna cum on my cock, baby?”

Frank nodded faster than he thought possible. Fuck, he  _ was _ going to cum just like this, just from Matt being inside him and from looking at Matt and feeling Matt. He was going to cum from nothing but how fucking  _ amazing _ it felt to get fucked like that.

Matt’s arms wound under Frank’s legs a moment before Matt leaned over him. He leaned close enough that he could press another filthy kiss to Frank’s lips, and all Frank could do was moan at being folded almost in fucking half and feeling Matt so deep inside him. Somehow Matt managed to set a bruising pace, fucking into him harder and deeper than Frank could have imagined possible.

_ “Fuck!” _ he whined. “Ah, ah,  _ ah, shit, _ fuck, Matty, sunshine, baby, oh, God!  _ Ah, ah!” _

If it hadn’t been for how Matt decided to basically tongue-fuck his mouth, Frank would’ve made the neighbors deaf as he came. Instead, he cried into that nasty kiss, as fireworks blew his brain up. The world seemed to stand still for a moment, and there was only Frank and Matt and the way Matt fucked him. His vision whited out again; all he could do was feel Matt inside him and on top of him and the cum spurting onto his own chest. Frank wasn’t sure he’d ever had an orgasm quite  _ that good _ before.

Sadly, the slide of Matt inside him went from  _ perfection _ to  _ too much _ in no time at all. But Matt was good at reading Frank’s noises; he stopped and pulled out the moment Frank left out a soft, pained keen. That didn’t stop Frank, though, from taking Matt in hand. He couldn’t leave his baby hanging, could he? Matt moaned into his lips as Frank stroked him as fast and hard as they had been fucking.

“Fuck, baby. Fucking cum on me.” Frank told him when their kiss ended.

Matt gasped for breath, pressing his forehead to Frank’s.

“Cum on me, fuckin’ make me yours, show the world who fuckin’ owns this ass. Show ‘em who owns me, baby. Make me yours, I’m yours. You’d love that shit, wouldn’t you? Me walkin’ ‘round,  _ smellin’ like you, _ makin’ sure everyone knows this ass is taken?”

Matt shivered, and thrust into the tightness of Frank’s hand. He let out one of those beautifully obscene moans, as he painted Frank’s chest with more cum.

To avoid the mess, Matt collapsed beside Frank, instead of on top of him. He was close by his side though, stealing his mouth again.

“Was it good, baby?” he asked softly, once they parted to catch their breaths. “Wanted it to be good for your first time.”

Was he joking?

“Fuckin’ amazing.” Frank said, smiling. “Pretty sure you’re the top in this relationship now.”

Matt chuckled.

“God, I love you.” he said. “You love me too?”

Frank kissed Matt’s cheek softly. “Sure do, baby.” he promised.

Matt returned the kiss, with one more to Frank’s cheek, before shuffling out of bed to find something to clean them up with. Frank couldn’t wait for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> if soft frank is not your favorite frank, you are wrong  
> same goes for bottom frank
> 
> (there might be a chapter 2 to this because as you may have noticed, I AM WEAK FOR THESE BOYS, but thats a strong maybe, so dont hold your breath or nothin, k) <3


End file.
